vampireknightfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaname
This article is about Kaname Kuran and The Hooded Woman. Outline Though many of the details of their relationship have yet to be revealed, it's strongly suggested that she was the first woman with whom Kaname Kuran had a relationship after recruiting him to her side of the Pureblood/Founder war. The Hooded Woman acts as a friend and mentor towards Kaname and worries over his solitary tendencies. The pair were possibly living together in 64th Night. Summary Their relationship begins in 62nd night when the Hooded Woman finds Kaname, a lone vampire who couldn't remember the name he was born with after living for so long. The Hooded Woman names him "Kaname" after her village, and asks him to join her with the rest of their kind. Kaname initially refuses, instead preferring to stay with his village. Growing fearful over the fact that he never ages, the humans in Kaname's village later drive him out, leaving Kaname to wander aimlessly. On the verge of collapsing from not feeding, the Hooded Woman finds Kaname again and gives him her blood; she also repeats the offer to join her and the other vampires. This time, Kaname accepts. Despite having joined the other vampires, Kaname attempts to maintain his solitary ways, wishing to prevent himself from falling in love or forming any attachments. Nevertheless, Kaname and the Hooded Woman come to a mutual understanding of one another and form a close bond wherein the Hooded Woman often acts as a mentor figure toward Kaname. The two later become allies in the war against the other vampires who have been turning humans into an army of slaves. During this time, Kaname discovers through a series of experiments that Purebloods, previously believed to be immortal, can in fact be killed with the blood and flesh of other Purebloods. Firmly against the idea of humans being harmed, and also worried that Kaname intends to sacrifice himself in the creation of anti-vampire weapons, the Hooded Woman takes his research to a group of humans. Not knowing anything of her intentions, before leaving, the Hooded Woman takes Kaname aside and embraces him, telling him to continue to live and work hard even if she is not around. The Hooded Woman gives the humans her blood, allowing some to become stronger while killing others, and tears out her own heart, throwing it into a vat of molten metal, allowing them to create anti-vampire weapons from it. She states that although humans are different from vampires, she respects them and does not wish to see them harmed because her parents were also human. Her sacrifice helps create the first Vampire Hunters, and in the 69th night, Yuki observes that the Hooded Woman's presence still lingers over the Vampire Hunter headquarters. After giving the humans her blood, the Hooded Woman returns home to Kaname one last time and then dies in front of him, exclaiming before her death that "It seems the only thing that can kill us, is ourselves." Kaname becomes distressed over her loss and is filled with remorse over his inability to protect her. He charges the Vampire Hunters with the duty from then on to kill foolish vampires in repayment for taking her life. See Also *Kaname the Ancestor *Kaname Kuran *The Hooded Woman Category:Relationships